Jealous
by scarlet letters in the snow
Summary: Ino wants to get Shikamaru's attention, but he doesn't like the way she tries to gain it. Or does he? XxOneshotxX


**xXoneshotXx**

**Jealous**

* * *

_Because no one knew how angry he was underneath his calm and uncaring demeanor._

* * *

Ino glanced over at the man beside her, his eyes were drooping lower with each moment that passed. She frowned at him and elbowed him in the ribs in an attempt to catch his attention. He didn't budge, but simply gave her an uninterested grunt while turning away from her.

"Fine!" She shouted as she stood up. She didn't need him or his stupid opinions, she could find someone else who would tell her what she wanted to hear. She should've known better than to ask him what he thought of her new outfit, she should've known he wouldn't notice.

Ino stalked away from their old training grounds with her fists balled up and her nails digging into her palms.

"I'll show him." She growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

Shikamaru peered over at his retreating teammates's back with a sigh, hefting himself up onto his elbows. He inspected her swinging ponytail, and the strange change of color in her outfit (not to mention the length of her skirt). He bristled when he caught himself staring at her swaying buttocks. Her skirt was entirely too short for her own good, and it made a white hot feeling burn through his core. Why would she wear something that short? If her father had still been alive he would've- Shikamaru scratched the back of his head in thought, and it suddenly came to him- expected Shikamaru or Choji to do something about it.

He groaned as he sat all the way up, pushing himself off of the comfort of the grass. He looked longingly at the imprint he had cultivated over the past few hours before setting off after her.

* * *

Ino leaned against the bar and smiled at Naruto, who blushed up at her from his bowl of ramen. Behind the counter Teuchi gave her a wary glance before turning to hide behind the small kitchens' curtain. She propped herself on her elbows, making sure her back was straight, chest poked out, legs crossed towards him. She watched his sea blue eyes travel up her figure, and noticed how they bulged when they reached her new attire. She wore a black halter with a fishnet top over it, and a short black skirt, donning the fishnet coverings that rested on her knees. Carefully she stretched out her leg and brushed it against his, her sandal teetering on the tips of her toes. She dropped it and gave a small gasp, leaping down from her stool softly so she could pick it up. At the same time that she hopped from her seat Naruto clambered off of his, and was met with the glorious sight of Ino's rather large stretch of cleavage.

"I can get it Ino-chan.." His mouth opened and closed like a fish as she straightened slowly and blinked up at him with a smile.

"I got it." She said softly, placing her bottom back onto her stool before reapplying her shoe to her foot. Again she watched his eyes travel up her long legs. "Something wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked as she leaned toward him, she smiled sweetly as he took his seat again.

"N-no," He gulped loudly, "I was just about to complement your outfit, it's really-"

"It's really what?" A voice said from behind her, and her smile instantly turned to a frown as she swiveled to face him.

* * *

Shikamaru glared down at the two blondes before him, his hand reaching out and grabbing his own blonde by the arm.

"H-hey!" Ino shouted as she tried to escape his vice-like grip.

"Finish your sentence, Uzumaki." The shadow nin growled dangerously, a sinister smile adorning his features. He felt the swell of triumph pulse through his chest when the orange clad shinobi scampered away. He turned his glare upon Ino only to see tears in her eyes.

"Let go, you bastard!" She hollered while pulling at his fingers with her long nails.

He grimaced at her but only tightened his grip, dragging her away from the ramen stand kicking and screaming. No one paid any attention to the scene Ino was making, it wasn't uncommon for her to try to get everyone's attention.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He growled, pushing her down into a dead-end ally. He stepped toward her menacingly.

He felt anger pouring from every cell of his body and he hoped Ino could sense it, he didn't want to snap on her.

"Why do you care?" She mumbled as her back was suddenly pressed against the wall, her eyes shot up to meet his own.

Shikamaru snorted and tried to ignore the dampness of the bricks under his palms. His hands were placed on either side of her head, and he leaned his face in close to give her his reply.

"Why wouldn't I care if you were disgracing yourself? I cant believe you're walking around in that- that shit!" He motioned to her clothes frantically, "Why didnt you just walk around naked? It leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination Ino!"

* * *

Ino could feel the tears swelling up her eyes and making them puffy, she just knew her mascara would run because of this bastard. She tried to turn away from him but he grabbed her wrists and held them to the wall, it hurt...a lot. She glared at him through blurry eyes. She knew what her outfit looked like, she even kind of liked it.

"So what? It's none of your business!"

She watched his eyes darken as he stepped closer to her, his body pressing against hers roughly.

"Everything about you is my business."

Ino's mouth fell open at his statement, and she was almost too shocked to realize he was kissing her. His hands were moving all over her body, and she gasped against his lips.

"S-Shika." She managed through his wet kisses.

He pulled back and looked at her reluctantly, his eyes veering off to the side.

"I can't help myself Ino.." He whispered as he leaned in to capture her neck. "Look what you've done to me...what you've probably done to every man in Konoha by now."

She frowned but couldn't pull away from him, not when he was so close...not when he kissed her neck like that.

Her voice was husky and her throat was as dry as if she had swallowed sand, "I don't care about anyone else."

She could feel him trembling against her, and her back started to hurt from the pressure that he was using to hold her against the wall. His hands fell from her wrists and she almost dropped to her knees, but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gripped her hips and slid her skirt up her thighs, one of his hands traveling down between her legs. "Why did you do this to me Ino?" He ground out as he kissed and sucked on her throat. Ino felt her fishnet leggings being ripped by his strong hands. She blushed and pressed her face against his hard flack jacket.

"I wanted you to notice me." She mumbled onto his chest.

He snorted indignantly and began to stroke her more sensitive parts, "I always notice you."

Ino felt the tears prickling and falling down her cheeks, and she squeezed him closer to her body. It had been almost three weeks since he had held her this close, this intimately. He hadn't kissed her at all in almost eighteen days.

"You don't act like it..what was I supposed to think?" She almost shouted, but he muffled her voice with his lips.

He kissed her softly and passionately, just like she remembered. It was rare to get such a loving kiss from him, they were usually quick and eager. She felt herself melting in his embrace, and she wrapped one of her legs around his waist to steady her. He immediately pushed her against the wall, and there were no more words, only unintelligible groans and hisses as he took her again and again in the small alley.

* * *

They were sitting on the hill avoiding each other's gaze just like they did everytime they had sex. They weren't exactly in a relationship, officially, they just felt protective over each other. Shikamaru knew he treated her as a possession, and he also knew that she felt the same way. From what he remembered they had made love thirteen times since the end of the last shinobi war, and not once had they really talked about it. It was just a mutual acknowledgement that they belonged to eachother...no words needed to describe it further.

He glanced over at her and felt something inside of him flutter, he wondered if it was the right time to have that troublesome conversation with her. Suddenly she was looking back at him with a smile.

"Were you jealous?" She asked him as she scooted towards him, her hand falling onto his chest.

Shikamaru snorted and looked away from her, feigning ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked as he turned away from her, rolling his eyes as she slapped his arm.

"You're a jerk!" She screamed down at him as she stomped away.

Shikamaru heaved an enormous sigh. Maybe now wasn't the right time, he could wait a bit longer.

Maybe he liked being jealous.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :).**

**Leave a review :).**


End file.
